


Spying

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Hyperinflation, M/M, Male Solo, Sex Toys, Toys, Voyeurism, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper uses his technology to spy on Ben. Seeing Ben in the shower he gets aroused and peeps on him. Cooper/Ben Solo Cooper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spying

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Cooper had a slight crush on Ben. Ben was so nice and cool it was hard not to like him, the feelings got more intense when he had his growth spurt. Ben had become a part of all his masturbatory fantasies but being a horny teen with powers gave him the temptation to act. He built mini spy camera’s ones that can move through the air by his control, everything they saw he saw. He created 2 and sent them off to find Ben.

Ben was at home judging by the signal from the omnitrix. His spy probes got in easily and he searched the whole house. “Where is he…?” He got some interference and it was coming from the bathroom of the house. The sound was water running. “He’s in the shower…” Cooper gasped and panted and felt his cock harden in his pants. Taking a quick look around he dropped his pants and boxers and freed his hard cock.

Cooper had his spy cams slip into the bathroom, and saw the mirror was steamed up from the warm shower. His cameras could handle water so he had them slip into the shower. ‘Oh my god this is gonna be so hot…’

The spy cams activated and Cooper nearly passed out from blood loss. He got an eye full of a naked and wet Ben Tennyson. Cooper licked his lips as Ben washed his hair. He had the cams run over his form. Ben had light muscle gracing his body, not too much but he certainly had a soccer player’s body. Cooper memorized various details.

He noticed Ben had hair on his armpits and over his crotch, with a few hairs on his balls, but everywhere else was clean shaven. Ben nipples were hard and so was his dick. It seemed to just be an effect from the warm water. Ben’s dick while soft appeared to be 9 inches but aroused it as 10 ½ inches. Cooper was blushing and had his hand wrapped around his dick. His own body had a nice treasure patch of hair that went up to his naval, but his balls legs and pits were hairless. He was pumping his dick and let his cams run all over Ben’s body, his eye memorizing every detail. ‘Would you approve of me like this Ben?’

The water running off his creamy skin, Cooper had the urge to lick. Cooper panted and pumped his dick eyeing the boy of his dreams. Ben’s hand gathered soap and brought his hand down to his uncut dick. He worked his cock with half strokes getting his dick coated in foam. His other hand cupped his balls and rubbed them. Ben’s moan of pleasure echoed in the shower and in Cooper’s mind.

‘Oh fuck the hell yes!!’ He thought and brought his hand down to tease his opening. “Ben you’re so big…” Cooper moaned and his powers reacted and created a faux penis the same size as Ben’s cock. His hand left his hole to cup his balls. The faux penis eased its way in making Cooper moan in pure bliss.

Ben was rocking his hips and fucking his hand, at the same time the fake penis was pushing its way into Cooper’s ass. The blond moaned helplessly losing control of his powers. As Ben fucked his hand the faux penis fucked his tight ass. “Oh God Ben yes fuck me, you’re so big I’m gonna lose it…”

Cooper loved it seeing Ben’s sexy body wet and lustful, and his powers made the toy inside him mimic his movements. The pleasure making him moan Ben’s name like a mantra.

Ben unaware of being watched, pumped his dick faster his cock twitching as he got closer to release. He gripped his dick with both hands and started fucking his hands. Cooper’s powers made the faux penis into a vibe and as Ben got closer to his release the vibe began to work Cooper’s tight channel. ‘Oh god it’s to much Ben I want to cum with you oh fuck yes…’

Cooper came the vibrations being too much for him he closed his eyes as he came spraying his seed all over his shirt. His eyes closed shut and his cams turned off when his eyes closed. The vibe turned off and slipped out of him. Cooper realized a second to late that he just missed the chance to see Ben cum. He focused his powers and turned his spy cam’s back on Ben was already wearing a towel. ‘Oh damn it!!’ He smacked his forehead and groaned in defeat.

He banged his head against the wall. ‘Stupid stupid stupid…’ He thought banging his head with each stupid. He grabbed the faux penis and started riding it tears spilling down his face. “Ben oh god fuck me I love it…” He moaned as he tried to picture Ben’s face in release. He pumped his dick as he imagined Ben fucking him. “It’s so good so good so good!!”

Cooper continued to spy on Ben, but he never got to see Ben cum, at least not until they got together!!!

End


End file.
